


Judgement Day

by chaletian



Category: Supernatural, Terminator, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam didn't expect the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement Day

When Judgement Day came, when the skies blazed and darkened, when humanity’s own creations laid waste to the world, Dean and Sam Winchester were a little taken aback. They had not expected Judgement Day. They had not caused this apocalypse, or been forewarned about it, or been able to stop it. This apocalypse had nothing to do with their world, with heaven or with hell.

“Heh,” said Dean one day a few years later, clutching an alloy component of the crude robotic man he had just disabled. “Who knew?”

“Who knew what?” Sam asked irritably, collapsing against a pile of rubble and inspecting the wide gash in his arm.

Dean’s grin flashed out, undimmed by the bleak monochrome landscape of their lives these days. “That we really did need to worry about the mandroids.”


End file.
